1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movement signs and more particularly pertains to a new motive sign apparatus for broadcasting a sign up and down and back and forth to gain attention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of movement signs is known in the prior art. More specifically, movement signs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a sign waving apparatus that includes a base, a housing enclosing a motor, a frame support connecting the base and the housing, and a sign mount mechanically connected to a motor. The sign mount moves relative to the housing in a variety of different motions. Another prior art includes a robotic sign waver having a chassis including a main plate which mounts a drive train. The drive train includes a motor and a gearbox coupled to the motor. The gearbox has an output shaft that drives a crank arm with a linkage rod attached thereto. The linkage rod drives a rocker plate that is mounted on the main plate for repetitive motion. An elongated waving arm is mounted on the rocker plate for repetitive motion with the rocker plate. The rocker plate is robust to withstand the stress and wear of repetitive motion while the waving arm is relatively light to minimize its load on the drive train. Also another prior art includes an orbital sign assembly allowing for attachment to and full pivot or orbit capability of the attached signage around a horizontal run of span wire or other support member. Any one traffic signage is supported from a horizontal run of a span wire or other support member by a orbital sign assembly comprising a sign bracket with attachment points at opposing ends and center, a pivot attachment allowing 360 degree pivoting of the sign, which adjoins the sign bracket to the a cable saddle which contains two pivot attachment rails for limiting side to side movement of the pivot attachment on its track. Conventional U-bolts are located within the cable saddle and are used to clamp down to the span wire while still allowing traffic signal cables to be inserted through a cable slot within the cable saddle. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new motive sign apparatus.